


Exhausted

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Insomnia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Look who I found wandering the hallways."Remus had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Janus was at least a head shorter than Roman, yet his brother was somehow able to make himself small to the point where the way in which the two were standing was almost like a shy toddler hiding behind their mother.-Literally just a fluffy Creativitwins agere fic. Who needs a good summary, anyway?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this in the slightest, but take it anyway! 
> 
> No warnings, as far as I'm aware.

Remus' concentration was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
  
"Rem? Can I come in?"   
  
He put down his pencil, turning to face the door.   
  
"Yeah, Dee. Do you even have to ask?"   
  
There was a sigh from the other side, and Remus could practically see Janus' exasperated eyeroll.   


"You better be decent this time."   
  
The door opened, and Janus peeked inside, scrutinising Remus carefully. Upon deciding that Remus was indeed decent, and not doing anything particularly inappropriate, he pushed the door open fully, revealing another figure hiding behind him. Roman.   
  
"Look who I found wandering the hallways."   
  
Remus had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Janus was at least a head shorter than Roman, yet his brother was somehow able to make himself small to the point where the way in which the two were standing was almost like a shy toddler hiding behind their mother.   
  
Speaking of shy toddlers, Janus moved aside, and gently nudged Roman forward. The Side was obviously regressed, holding his pink bunny stuffie close to his chest, dressed in a white t-shirt and red overalls. He kept a hold on Roman's shoulder, though, sending a warning glance at Remus.   


Suppressing a sigh, Remus scanned his room quickly. Wow. It really was a mess. He snapped his fingers, and the all filth he'd worked hard creating was gone in an instant - a shame, really. Remus was sure Logan would've loved the new species of fungus he'd discovered behind his curtain.   
  
But he would never forgive himself if Roman was hurt under his supervision, and he was sure Janus wouldn't, either.   
  
A small smile grew on Janus' face, and he gave a nod of approval. Remus responded with the utmost maturity - by sticking his tongue out. Janus let go of Roman, who immediately threw himself at Remus. The Duke hugged Roman back just as tightly, sending Janus' a concerned look over his brother's head. The Side mirrored his expression.   
  
"You need me to stay?" He mouthed.   
  
Remus waved him off. He knew Janus had work, and didn't want to keep him if it wasn't necessary. He was also fairly certain that Janus himself would regress if he spent too much time around regressed Roman. Janus nodded, giving a wave before shutting the door on his way out.   
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, Remus turned his attention to the little in his arms. Roman hunched over in order to bury his face in Remus' shoulder. The Side's back ached in sympathy at the uncomfortable way Roman was standing. He let go slowly, standing up and putting his hands on Roman's shoulders, holding his brother at arms length. The little frowned at him for breaking away from the hug.   
  
"Hey," Remus said gently. "You wanna play a game, or something?"   
  
Roman seemed to consider the question, before nodding his head hesitantly.   
  
"Colour?" He asked, after a moment. His tone was almost apprehensive, as if he was afraid Remus would deny that simple request.   
  
"Of course you can, bud."   
  
With a flick of his wrist, Remus summoned Roman's hefty stack of colouring books, along with a large pack of crayons. Roman blinked at the supplies, as if he didn't know what to do with them, at first, before getting down onto the floor and slowly sifting through the books. Remus watched until he finally settled on the Disney Princess one, then turned back to his sketchbook, making sure to keep Roman in his peripherals.   
  
He was glad that he did, because soon, the sounds of frustrated whines and rustling packaging filled the air. Remus flicked his eyes away from the page to see Roman struggling with the pack of crayons.   
  
"Ro?"   
  
Roman's head snapped up, and he dropped the crayons abruptly, as if he'd been caught doing something bad. Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.   
  
"You want me to open those for you, kid?" He asked. Roman nodded sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Remus gave his brother a reassuring smile, despite the worry curling in his gut. The crayon packaging wasn't particularly difficult to open, and Roman had done it himself on multiple occasions.   
  
Perhaps Roman was just feeling smaller. Surely he would say something if he wasn't feeling well.   
  
"Here, Ro-Ro," Remus handed the pack back, absently taking note of how Roman's hands shook as he took it.   
  
"Thank you," Roman whispered shyly. Remus let his eyes linger for a little longer, just to make sure Roman was alright.   
  
But Roman seemed to be fine, eyes scanning the crayon box eagerly, before he picked out a yellow one. Remus nodded to himself, leaving Roman to colour.   
  
An unnatural silence settled over the room, broken only by the occasional scratch of pencil against paper.   
  
Ok, Remus couldn't take it any longer.   
  
"Ro, you ok?"   
  
His brother was usually a very chatty little, telling Remus about anything and everything that crossed his mind. If he wasn't talking, he'd be singing, belting out Frozen lyrics at the top of his voice. There was never quiet when Roman was little, and Remus found himself missing the endless chat.   
  
Roman looked up at him, blinking slowly.   
  
"Yeah," he said simply, nodding, and Remus couldn't help but find it odd that the one worded response took so long to formulate.   
  
"You wanna show me what you've been colouring?" He asked, attempting to elicit some sort of chatter from the little.

Roman held up the book wordlessly, showing Remus a scene from Beauty and the Beast, where the beast and Belle were dancing together.   
  
Remus furrowed his brow.   
  
There was nothing strange about the picture itself, but the colouring job was sloppy. Yes, Roman was regressed, so it was bound to be at least a bit messy, but his brother was careful, even when little, keeping his colouring in the lines and choosing the best colours.

"You sure you're alright, bud?" Remus prodded. The worry constricting his chest was getting harder and harder to ignore.   
  
Again, Roman nodded, though he looked more annoyed this time.   
  
"'M _fine_ , Ree. Leave me 'lone."   
  
Well, alright then.   
  
Remus put his hands up defensively, turning back to his sketchbook.   
  
"Ok, Ro-Ro."   
  
They lapsed into silence once more, Remus sketching idly while Roman coloured another picture.   
  
There was a faint snap.   
  
"'Tupid blue crayon!"   
  
"Ro?"   
  
Roman launched the crayon at the wall, and it made a surprisingly loud impact. Remus watched, mouth open, as Roman tore his colouring page clean out of the book, balling it up and hurling that at the wall too.   
  
"Ro-bro?"   
  
His brother shoved away the rest of the colouring book, shouting so loud Remus was surprised he hadn't caught Janus' attention yet.   
  
"'Tupid book! 'Tupid colours!"   
  
"Roman!"   
  
But Roman wasn't listening. He was getting increasingly frustrated, kicking out at the various items on the floor and hitting the side of Remus' desk. Remus winced, but Roman didn't seem to even register the pain, too busy flailing in anger. He picked up his large crayon pack and threw it at the wall.   
  
" _Roman Sanders_!"   
  
Roman stopped abruptly at Remus' sharp tone. He lowered his eyes to the floor in guilt. Remus paused, surprised at suddenly receiving his brother's attention. He took a deep breath, ridding himself of any residual frustration. He didn't want to scare Roman.   
  
"Ro, you know we don't throw things," he snapped his fingers, conjuring a chair in the corner of the room. Roman's eyes widened.   


"N-no," he whispered. "I'll be good, p'omise. No timeout, p'ease?"   
  
Remus' heart shattered then and there. For a fleeting second, he wished he _had_ kept Janus here. He was always much better at being stern than Remus was.   
  
"Ro, we have to. I can't let you just throw things," He said gently.   
  
Roman sniffled but, surprisingly, didn't put up a fight. He merely stood, head ducked, and sat in the chair, facing the wall. Remus pulled out his phone to set a timer.   
  
"Five minutes, alright, bud?"   
  
He started the timer, after receiving a nod from Roman.   
  
Five minutes passed quicker than expected, and soon, Remus' phone gave a shrill beep.   
  
"Ro? C'mere buddy."   
  
Roman rubbed his eyes, turning around in the chair. He made desperate grabby hands at Remus, who strode over, leaning down so that Roman could wind his arms around Remus' neck. The Side straightened up, helping Roman wrap his legs around his waist. He made his way over to the bed, sitting with Roman in his lap.   
  
"What's going on, Ro? You can tell me."   
  
Roman blinked at him, before promptly bursting into tears.   
  
"Hey, hey, Ro, what's-" Remus cut himself off, as the tears running down Roman's face took foundation along with it, revealing alarmingly dark, bruise-like circles.   


Then it clicked. The sluggish movements, the delayed processing of questions, the snappy attitude.   
  
"Ro, when was the last time you slept, buddy?"   
  
"Don't 'member!" Roman wailed. Remus rubbed his back, bringing Roman's head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"Shh-shh-shh hey, deep breaths, ok? Deep breaths. Breathe for me, bub."   
  
"Wanna sleep, bubba!"   
  
"I know, I know, Ro-Ro. We'll get you to sleep."   
  
Roman hiccuped, calming, slowly but surely. Remus rocked them back and forth, hushing his brother whenever the sobs picked up again.   
  
Eventually, the tears tapered off, leaving behind sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Remus snapped his fingers, conjuring a red bottle.   
  
"You want milk, Ro-Ro?"   


Remus received a tiny nod into his shoulder as a response.   
  
"Ok, bud. Hold on tight."   
  
He stood up, leaving his room and and heading to the kitchen. Janus was sitting at the island, slumped over a stack of papers. Remus grimaced.   


"You ok, Janny?"   
  
Janus lifted his head from the table. He quirked an eyebrow in concern upon seeing Roman in Remus' arms.   
  
"Yeah, I'm good. What about him?"   
  
"Hasn't slept in days, by the looks of it. Couldn't remember the last time." Remus responded, and Janus hissed in sympathy.   
  
"That sucks. Poor little guy."   
  
Remus' brow twitched at the way Janus spoke. Something told him he wasn't talking to an adult. He smiled, ruffling Janus' hair as he breezed past.   
  
"You know, I don't mind watching you if you wanna be smaller."   
  
Janus' eyes widened.   
  
"How did you..." He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "No, it's fine. I can take care of myself. You focus on Ro."   
  
Remus hummed, pulling out the milk from the fridge and using one hand to pour it into the bottle.   
  
"Alright, shortstack. But, if you change your mind-"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a burden and you don't mind looking after me. I know, Rem."   
  
Remus chuckled, adding honey, before placing the bottle in the microwave, setting the timer for two minutes.   
  
"Ok, squirt, no need for attitude. Just don't work too hard, ok?"   
  
He didn't receive a verbal response to that, but there was a dull thunk, as if something had dropped onto the table. Remus turned around, alarmed, only to find poor Janus, out cold, head resting on the table top. He met eyes with Roman, who'd lifted his head from his shoulder.   
  
"Guess you're not the only tired one, huh?"   
  
Roman giggled.   
  
"Can I set you down for a second, bud? I just want to move Sleeping Beauty over there to the couch."   
  
Roman nodded, and Remus sat him down on the counter by the microwave. He picked Janus up from the chair, snapping his fingers to change the Side into more comfortable attire - one of his own long sleeved t-shirts and fluffy yellow pants - before carrying him over to the couch and draping a blanket over his sleeping form. He took a moment to watch Janus fondly, as he shifted into a more comfortable position, clutching the blanket to his face. Remus leaned down, pressing a kiss to the Side's forehead.   
  
"Sleep well, Jan-Jan."   
  
He was certain that, had Janus been awake, he would've been shoved away in embarrassment, and the kiss would've been furiously rubbed at. Remus laughed under his breath as he returned to the kitchen, just as the microwave beeped. Teenage Janus was adorable, even when he tried so hard not to be.   
  
Remus pulled the bottle out of the microwave, testing the temperature of the milk on his arm. Upon finding it pleasantly warm, he hoisted Roman back up and made his way back to his room.   
  
"C'mon Ro-Ro, you can drink this, then sleepy time, ok." Remus handed Roman the bottle.   
  
Only to have it handed right back.   


Roman climbed onto his lap, getting comfortable. Remus huffed a laugh.   
  
"I see. I suppose I'm feeding you this, then, good sir?"   
  
Roman nodded, opening his mouth expectantly, like a little baby bird. Remus placed the nub in his mouth, and Roman began sucking almost immediately.   
  
His eyes drooped as his hands came to rest over Remus', and the Side suddenly felt a swell of emotion rise in his chest. He hugged Roman closer as the little drifted to sleep in his arms.   
  
Roman didn't even get halfway through the bottle before he was deeply asleep, so Remus slipped it out of his mouth to set it on the nightstand. He snapped his fingers To switch off the lights, before shifting himself and Roman so that they were laying down. He kissed Roman's forehead, just as he had done with Janus.   
  
"Night, Ro."   
  
Roman only cuddled closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Jan wasn't part of the plan, but I never stick to those anyway! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!


End file.
